


While We Were Hunting Rabbits

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Hunting Rabbits [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: “What are you thinking about?”Tim turns his head to grin at Dick. “You. Naked.”





	While We Were Hunting Rabbits

Dick crouches on the top of a building. He should be concentrating on the action below, but instead he’s thinking about the boy crouching next to him. Tim, who is so much like Bruce, it scares Dick. Tim, who is logical almost to the point of being cold. He’s a great detective, Dick will give him that. Dick is sure that Tim would make a great Batman too if he wanted the job, which he apparently doesn’t. Turning his head slightly, Dick studies Tim. Tim looks just about as lost in thought as Dick. So much so that Dick can’t help but interrupt him.

“What are you thinking about?”

Tim turns his head to grin at Dick. “You. Naked.”

And that would be where the similarities between Tim and Bruce end, Dick thinks. Dick knows almost for a fact that Bruce has never thought about him naked. Even if he had, he wouldn’t admit it. Not aloud. 

Dick laughs and then nods toward the street below. “Don’t you think you should be concentrating on other things?” 

Tim laughs too. “Dick, I’m a teenager, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Dick asks with a shake of his head, but at the same time, he grins.

About that time, the hoods they had been following exit the building across the way into the alley. Using zip-cords, Dick and Tim swoop down into the alley, landing softly behind the hoods. Dick flips up and kicks the one on the left in the back of the head. Tim crouches down and sweeps out the one on the right, causing him to be knocked off his feet. That leaves the one in the middle, who is easily twice Dick’s size. Dick looks at Tim, Tim nods and then they each take a leg, trying to knock the guy off his feet. They succeed, but that’s when the first two hoods come back up swinging. It’s a basic parlay after that until the middle guy comes back up with a knife. Dick spin-kicks it out of his hand and it goes skittering down the alley. A couple of high kicks to the guy’s chin and he’s down for the count. While Tim is busy trading blows with the guy on the right, Dick flips up and roundhouses the guy on the left, sending him crashing to the ground. It isn’t long after that, while Dick is busy tying up the two other guys, that Tim knocks out his guy. After tying him up, Dick calls the job into Babs. Tim and Dick leave the guys tied up for pick-up by the police and make their way back to the Batcave. 

When they arrive, Alfred greets them and they both wave at him before making their way to the shower. Dick watches Tim strip out of his costume, automatically checking him over for any wounds. He can feel Tim’s eyes on him, maybe doing the same thing, maybe just checking him out, period. When Tim sinks to his knees in front of Dick, he figures it must’ve been the latter. Dick’s fingers entwine in Tim’s hair as Tim takes the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Dick says it almost halfheartedly. He’s said it dozens of times before. Since Tim was old enough that Dick didn’t feel like a complete asshole for wanting him. Which was over a year ago, so maybe it’s been more like hundreds of times. Dick has completely lost count at this point. Besides, Tim always pulls back and looks at Dick up through his lashes before reassuring him in an almost weary tone.

“I want to do it. I like doing it.”

“Okay,” Dick always says as his fingers tighten in Tim’s hair.

And, like always, Tim goes back to what he was doing, sucking Dick’s cock hard until Dick can’t even think anymore. Until he nearly rips Dick’s orgasm out of him, making him come with a low growl, which always makes Tim shiver underneath Dick’s hands as he swallows. Like usual, Tim pulls back and smirks in satisfaction before his tongue darts out for one last taste, which makes Dick shiver as he grabs Tim under his arms and hauls him to his feet for a deep kiss. As their tongues battle against each other, Dick’s hand slides down Tim’s chest and stomach to his cock. He strokes him in smooth motions designed to make Tim shake and moan into his mouth until Tim finally has to pull back a little to pant for breath. Dick loves the sound and the way it echoes off the shower tiles. Tim whimpers and buries his face against Dick’s neck. He makes almost purring noises until he comes with a loud cry that reverberates against Dick’s skin. Dick lets go of his cock and wraps his arms tight around him. His fingers stroke the back of Tim’s neck until Tim pulls back and turns on the shower. 

They shower quickly and dress hurriedly, not wanting anyone to suspect what they had really been doing. Especially not Bruce. Dick can only imagine the speech he would get for this one. Actually, he sees it as less of a speech and more of a stern look of disapproval where the words are just implied, which is probably worse, actually, considering that Dick is always seeking Bruce’s absolute approval. So Dick runs his fingers though his hair and heads out into the main part of the Batcave, leaving Tim behind in the shower room. 

To Dick’s surprise, Bruce is standing there next to Alfred with the very scowl of disapproval on his face that Dick fears as though he was twelve instead of in his twenties. Dick starts to open his mouth to ask what’s wrong when Bruce holds up a hand to stop him. Dick’s mouth snaps shut about the time he realizes that he and Tim forgot to lock the shower room door. He hears Tim coming up behind him, but doesn’t dare turn his head to look at Tim and instead tries to hold Bruce’s eyes, which is difficult, to say the least. 

“What’s up?”

And Dick is surprised to hear Tim’s voice, loud and clear, as though he hasn’t noticed the scowl on Bruce’s face or maybe has and just doesn’t care. In more ways than one, Tim is more Bruce’s equal than Dick ever was. Dick finally dares to look in Tim’s direction and notes the look of determination on his face. As though he’s just waiting for Bruce to say something so he can snap back at him for all he’s worth. But when Bruce finally speaks, all he says is a gruff “Nothing,” and then he turns to the computer console and starts pushing buttons. Dick barely holds in a sigh of relief, although he knows this isn’t over with. At some point, probably when Tim isn’t around, Bruce will corner him and give him the tongue-lashing of a lifetime or at the very least, another deep scowl of disapproval accompanied by a few choice words. But as Tim looks over at him and rolls his eyes, Dick thinks that maybe this time he’ll have the balls to stand up to Bruce. For his own sake, if not for Tim’s.


End file.
